High-precision fluid delivery and measurement systems such as mass flow controllers (MFCs), mass flow ratio controllers (FRCs), and mass flow meters (MFMs) are useful in applications such as semiconductor wafer fabrication and other types of materials processing. In many instances, the accuracy of these fluid delivery systems need to be verified.
Mass flow verifiers (MFVs) may be used to verify the accuracy of an MFC, FRC, MFM, or other device-under-test (DUT). One type of a mass flow verifier is a rate-of-rise (ROR) flow verifier. A typical ROR flow verifier may include a chamber volume, a pressure sensor, a temperature sensor, and two isolation valves, one upstream and one downstream. The valves may be closed during idle, and may open when a run is initiated, allowing flow of fluid from the MFC (or MFM) through the flow verifier. Once fluid flow has stabilized, the downstream valve may be closed, and as a result the pressure may begin to rise in the volume. The pressure transducer may measure the pressure rise. This measurement may be used to calculate the inlet flow rate to the MFV, thereby verifying the flow accuracy performance of the DUT.
The accuracy of a MFV may be improved by increasing the measurement time. It is more challenging, however, to construct a MFV that provides high measurement accuracy for very low flow rate range and at the same time provides a wide flow verification range with low inlet pressures.
A MFV that provides improved accuracy over a wider flow range, while not exceeding a desirable inlet pressure, is therefore desirable.